1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machine bobbins, and to bobbin clutching arrangements for operably connecting the bobbin to and disconnecting the bobbin from bobbin winding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanisms for use in replenishing thread on a bobbin while in place in the vertical axis looptaker of a sewing machine are well known. Such mechanisms, of which that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,566 of S. J. Ketterer for "Bobbin Thread Replenishment Mechanism for Sewing Machines" issued Sept. 26, 1972 is an example, are associated with clutching means through which the bobbin may be rotated to cause thread to be wound on the bobbin by a drive shaft. The clutching means has consisted of a driving element and a slot in the structure of the bobbin to receive said element and establish a positive connection between the driving element and the bobbin.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved construction for a bobbin and bobbin clutching arrangement permitting the use of easily fabricated parts in the bobbin and providing for the assembly of such parts with a fastner which is effective as a clutching member for bobbin winding.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved bobbin construction and clutching arrangement as described permitting the bobbin parts to be assembled with a commercially available type of screw having a positively engageable slotted end.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, easily fabricated all metal bobbin including a drivable clutching member as an integral part thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.